Blood
by ShadowBladeLaika
Summary: A Yami and A Hikari are having a fight...which leads to murder. Yaoi: Don't like it, Don't Read it. My first fanfic so, be nice! R+R!


Blood   
  
a YGO fanfic by ShadowBladeLaika  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (shonen-ai): Bakura (Yami Bakura)/Ryou, Ryou/Malik, Bakura/Malik, Ishtar(Yami Malik)/Malik, Bakura/Ishtar  
  
~~~~~  
Somewhere in the heart of a city, a fight was ensuing.  
  
A fight between Yami and Hikari.  
  
"Damn it! Why don't you just leave me alone, you f***ing bastard?"  
  
"I'll never leave you alone. I know how scared it makes you, my poor, sweet, innocent hikari... I'll always be with you in mind, body and soul. You cannot stop me."  
  
"Oh, yes I can. And I intend to start now." A empty beer bottle shattered against the wall of the apartment. The Yami swore.   
"You almost hit me with that thing. Remember, hikari, aibou-" the Yami sneered at his own sarcasm and continued-" If I die, you die too." He chuckled, and licked his lips. "We don't want that to happen, do we? Not while you have this..."  
He reached out a long finger and stroked the thin silver chain that hung around his hikari's neck, suspending a blue teardrop shaped crystal. His hand hovered over the crystal itself, watching it glow under the power of his magic-formed fingers.  
  
"Forget fricken' that! This ends now!" The Hikari let his Millenium Item fly free, landing with a dull clank on an old, half full bottle of whiskey. Before the Yami could retreat to his soulroom, the Hikari grabbed the broken neck of the bottle. He advanced on his Yami, pushing him back against the wall. For the first time, the Yami's eyes widened in fear at what might happen. Smelling the alcohol on his Hikari's breath, he spoke his name softly, trying to get him to snap out of the trance he seemed to be in, half mortified at was he was about to do, half insanely happy that all the years of abuse were over.   
  
The Hikari did break out of the trance. Unfortunately it did not have the desired effect. He leaned forward and whispered in the Yami's ear, while ramming the broken edged bottle in to his chest.   
"I just wanted to be normal. Is that to much to ask?" He said quietly. His Yami gasped at the pain between his ribs, but answered.   
"I...I have no control over that...n–not while you have...this..." Again, he stroked the chain around his hikari's neck.   
  
"Shut up! Just...just shut up and leave me alone!" He drove the ragged edged bottle farther in.   
  
"Oh, don't worry. You're alone...always...alone." The Yami said as he fell back against the wall, his head lolling forward. The Hikari's eyes widened in drunken surprise as his Yami ceased to breathe. Surely he couldn't be that far gone yet...  
He looked down at the deep wound in his Yami's chest. His own hand was almost entirely submersed in his Darker half's body, and he thought he could feel the bottle scraping on the wall behind. He began to pull out his hand in disgust, then stopped, watching the rivulets of blood flow over it...the yami's blood on the hikari's hands, how obscure. He pulled back and laughed, laughed into the night, laughed as tears flowed down his face....  
  
/The Blood.../  
  
***  
  
Ryou Bakura sat bolt upright in bed, the nightmare slipping away with the sweat on his face. His hands, covered in his Yami's blood.   
"Yami?" He called softly, out into the darkness.  
"Hai, Ryou?" The reply came from outside the door, in the hallway.   
"Where are you going?"   
"There's someone at the door, koi."  
Ryou glanced at his watch.  
"At two AM?"   
"Apperantly." He slipped out of bed and padded across the hardwood floor with cat-like silence, dressed in plain blue pajama pants and a T-shirt, silver hair rumpled.   
"I'm coming." He stepped softly out the door only to be pulled into a rough embrace from behind, and soft kiss to his silky hair.  
"Be careful..." His yami spoke.  
"Don't worry, I will, Bakura-koi..."  
"Yes. You'd better." Ryou slipped from the embrace and ran down the stairs.   
"Who's there?" He called to the other side. No reply. Despite his better judgment, he pulled the door open.  
The figure outside was apperantly laughing, but as he fell to his knees, Ryou could see the tear tracks winding down his cheeks. In one hand, he held a beer bottle, and the other...the other made Ryou's heart freeze. The other was covered in blood...  
  
As he began to slip forward, Ryou reached out and caught him. Putting the black robed figure down in the hall, Ryou began to pull the cloak off. God, the boy was thin...Slowly he pulled back the hood which covered his eyes. His own eyes widened.   
  
"...Malik?" 


End file.
